


Home

by winkyboy



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Childhood Friend, Friendship, M/M, One-Shot, School, Smut, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkyboy/pseuds/winkyboy
Summary: Daniel has no idea his best friend, Park Jihoon, is in love with him.





	Home

 

 

Daniel and Jihoon’s been friends since they were kids— glued to each other until they were grown-ups, and because of that they already know anything and everything about the other— well, except for Daniel.

 

Daniel has no idea his best friend, Park Jihoon, is _in love_ with him.

 

Daniel’s not aware of the small things his best friend does to him. From buying him food every single day, to comforting him whenever he’s down, _nope,_ he’s oblivious. Jihoon even followed Daniel from their grade school days 'till their college years— he couldn't stand being away from the elder.

 

So when he heard the news about Daniel joining the Dance club he was determined to follow his footsteps. Jihoon didn’t like to dance that much but he took it for the sake of being with Daniel. Daniel didn’t mind that he’s been with his best friend all through his life, he didn’t mind since he likes Jihoon being around him— He feels safe with the presence of his best friend.

 

But Jihoon wonders... When will he be able confess his locked up feelings to his best friend?

 

He had been thinking about it for a long time already, but there's a voice inside his head that tells him he won’t ever stand a chance with Daniel since the latter was as straight as a ruler.

 

 

 

 

 

" _Psst!_ ” Daniel calls Jihoon and the latter looks back.

 

Daniel has a big smile plastered on his face then he shoves his phone in front of Jihoon’s face. Jihoon’s eyes widened as he read the conversation Daniel had with _another person_.

 

“She said yes!” Daniel giggled.

 

It's _the girl_ Daniel tried asking out for almost a year.

 

Jihoon’s heart silently shattered into pieces as he heard those words from his childhood friend, his best friend— his love of his life. He feels guilty being unhappy for him, but he couldn't help. He wanted to be happy for him, he wants to joke on him but he couldn't. Jihoon gave him a fake congratulatory, a fake smile, and then excused himself to the bathroom.

 

There Jihoon let out a huge cry.

 

He let out all his frustrations, sadness, and anger— hoping it will flow away with his tears and go away. His hopes were destroyed from there, given that his best friend already has _someone_.

 

Someone who is _not_ him.

 

He can't help but think about the huge possibility that Daniel might not need him anymore.

 

 

 

 

Which is kind of true.

 

 

 

 

When Daniel and his girlfriend started going out, Jihoon’s third wheeling the couple most of the time.

 

Hate is an understatement.

 

Jihoon despise Daniel's girlfriend.

 

Her attitude’s so rude _(Jihoon tried so hard not to lash out on her and skin her alive)._

 

The girl often bitches out on Jihoon _(Mostly because he was always tagging along but still— Jihoon had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming at her)._

 

In short, she's a _devil_.

 

 _Yep_ , a devil who was able to lure his innocent Daniel into her demonic lane with her demonic charms.

 

Jihoon can’t tell Daniel about his boiling hatred towards his girlfriend. He didn't want to risk Daniel hating him and calling him delusional but then he admits he’s so, _so_ jealous with the way Daniel intimately treats his girlfriend (again, that girl doesn't deserve that treatment from Daniel at all).

 

Oh how he wishes, that he's the one in his best friend's arms feeling his warmth.

 

Jihoon fakes a smile and a thumbs-up whenever Daniel takes a glimpse of him on the side.

 

Jihoon has no idea why he’s always there wherever that couple is despite Daniel's protests. He always volunteered— insisted to be there for them _("Hyung, you might screw up and you need me!" He lied, trying to convince him)._

 

Maybe he loves Daniel like a fool— suddenly loving to have his heart aching and seeing his best friend being intimate with another person instead of him.

 

He’s kind of sure now that Daniel doesn't need him anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

The following weeks passed with the same set-up with Daniel and his girlfriend going out on dates while Jihoon is on the sides watching them— silently crying inside.

 

 

 

 

 

Then suddenly Daniel storms inside the room and slaps his girlfriend— shocking both the girl and Jihoon.

 

“Kang Daniel, _what the fuck?!_ ” the girl shouted, holding her palm against her red cheek.

 

“You fucking whore, what do you call this shit? Tell me!” Daniel shouted, holding back his tears. He raises his phone in front of her that shows a picture of two people making out. The girl looked down out of her embarrassment.

 

Jihoon was still left shock on the side covering his mouth because he might say something that may add fuel to the fire.

 

“Sorry, I’m really sorry baby, can you forgive me?” The girl sobbingly pleaded to Daniel.

 

Daniel shook his head then said, “After you make out _again_ with a guy last night? How could I forgive you?”

 

 _Again,_ so it happened countless of times.

 

“I was drunk last night, I’m sorry,” the girl insists of apologizing.

 

“Bullshit! I didn't even know that you were drinking last night," Daniel points at her and his eyes burns with fury, "You.. you told me you were home watching your favorite series but— just— _what the actual fuck?!_ ”

 

He shoves her shoulder, shocking her and Jihoon that he has the audacity to lay a finger on a girl.

 

“I loved you with all of my heart, how could you disregard me for the night and suck someone else's dick?!" He keeps yelling. He raises his hand up when the girl tries to open her mouth to speak, "Don't try to say anything you bitch, just— just leave you whore! We're over!” Daniel demands as a tear slips from his eye.

 

Daniel’s not fond of cursing but when he does, he’s beyond angry by then.

 

The girl cried her eyes out—unable to defend her sins, then ran out of the room.

 

When the door shuts, Jihoon ran towards Daniel, who sat down on the couch, trying to comfort him with a palm on his back, giving him soothing circles. He _knows_ Daniel needs him the most this time.

 

Daniel’s crying and his whole world came crashing down because of what his girlfriend— ex-girlfriend has done to him. Daniel loved his girlfriend with his all and Jihoon is so sure with that since he can see the love in his eyes, the intimacy in his actions and the adoration in his words.

 

But Jihoon already expects that Daniel’s girlfriend is capable of cheating on him.

 

Jihoon sat beside him and was about to hug Daniel but the older nudged him away. Jihoon attempted for another hug but Daniel raises his voice on him.

 

“Just leave me alone for once _please_? I want to be fucking alone for now,"

 

Jihoon was left traumatized at Daniel’s sudden tone and attitude on him.

 

“Please leave me alone okay? I want to be alone just this once.” Daniel repeats, letting out fresh tears out of his eyes, and suddenly blurting out words that stab Jihoon straight into the heart. “No one loved me, everyone’s against me, everyone’s leaving me,”

 

Jihoon was angered by the way Daniel spoke that out.

 

Sure, his parents no longer care about him, his old friends replaced him, and now Daniel’s girlfriend cheated on him— but saying that no one loves Daniel? _That’s too much._

 

With all his courage, Jihoon grabbed Daniel’s shoulder revealing Daniel’s messed up face. Jihoon knows that Daniel will definitely think differently of him after he do this, but he thinks that Daniel’s saying too much nonsense and he needs to stop for a while. He needs to know he's here.

 

 _You parents may did, your old friends may did, your ex-girlfriend may did, but I'm still here._ Jihoon wants to say out loud.

 

Daniel glares back at him, “What the fuck, Jihoon? I told you to le— “

 

He stops as soon as he felt something’s hindering his mouth. Then he realized, _it’s Jihoon’s lips._

 

It was his _best friend’s lips_ against his.

 

He feels something warm and wet as Jihoon kisses him.

 

_Ah, he's crying…_

 

Daniel begins to think if this is merely a dream or if this is some kind of joke, because this is just too surreal.

 

Daniel breaks the kiss, leaving them both panting.

 

 “ _Fuck_ -” Jihoon breathes out. “I’m _so_ sorry, Kang Daniel. I really didn’t mean to—“

 

Daniel broke Jihoon’s sentence by pressing his lips against the younger. He didn't know why but if felt so right when their lips dissolved together, he wanted to try again, and see— confirm if Jihoon was making him feel right.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened at how desperate the kiss had become. Daniel’s tongue is aggressive and entered Jihoon's cavern without the younger’s permission. Jihoon tried to match Daniel’s pace then began reaching for the elder’s waist pressing themselves together.

 

Jihoon broke the kiss this time and he saw his best friend breathing heavily, eyes still filled with tears, and lips swollen.

 

“I’m sorry if I’ll be doing this but.. I loved you right from the start,” Jihoon’s grip tightened on Daniel’s waist. “I want you already from the start, I want you ever since we were kids and until now... I’ve wanted you all along Kang Daniel,” Jihoon said in a serious tone, looking at him deeply in the eyes.

 

He closes his eyes and when he opens them again his expressions suddenly changed. Jihoon eyes went dark, clouded with wants. He pushes Daniel’s back to place it on the arm rest and rips Daniel’s shirt and buttons were sent flying only land on the cold hard ground. Daniel was stunned by his best friend’s dominant actions and wonders why he’s not stopping Jihoon— _who had just ripped his favorite shirt._

 

Daniel’s toned body was revealed when he completely tore off the shirt, Jihoon was amazed at how his best friend was able to maintain such build.

 

Without wasting any more time he worshipped the exposed build in front of him. He felt every inch of skin his hands took him. He felt that toned abs Daniel gained by dancing _(thank god he chose the dance club)._ He looked up to check Daniel’s current expression and there saw Daniel’s most vulnerable face— a kind of face that he has never seen before and that turns him on even more. He felt something throbbing between his pants but it’s not yet the right time to let it out.

 

After taking a glimpse at Daniel’s face, he then put his face closer to Daniel’s body then sucked the elder’s nipple, making Daniel let out a soft moan.

 

Jihoon’s senses went back, feeling his chest heavy, and pulled away from his body

 

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with it, I can stop if you want,” Jihoon let out a sheepish smile after saying that.

 

Jihoon climbs off of Daniel’s body and was about to stand up but something grabbed Jihoon’s forearm. Daniel let out a big sigh.

 

“I didn’t tell _you_ to stop,”

 

Jihoon became even more aroused, unable to resist the fire roaring inside of him with the way the older said those words—the way Daniel’s husky voice telling him to continue wanting him to do more of him.. it just.. brings out the wild in him.

 

Jihoon's hazed mind made him drop to his knees, settling himself in between the elder's thighs. Daniel was wondering why the younger kneeled so suddenly.

 

Daniel’s breath hitched when Jihoon started to unbuckle his pants, leaving Daniel only with his boxers. Jihoon notices Daniel’s clothed length which was already hard and erect and he thinks it was because of the way he teases Daniel. He let his fingertips graze the fabric— outlining his throbbing bulge. Jihoon drooled, his hands reaching for the material and pulled it down, revealing Daniel's entirety.

 

Daniel’s now completely naked, making Jihoon gulp down the big lump in his throat. Jihoon moved a little— approaching Daniel’s crotch. He looked up once again to check Daniel and there he saw the same helpless look he saw a while ago, making him groan in frustration.

 

_He looks eager..._

 

With his trembling hands, Jihoon grabbed Daniel’s length. He let his tongue out, placing it on the slit. He can taste the pre-cum on his taste buds— making him even more aroused and hot. He starts to swirl his tongue and pokes it hard into the slit.

 

Daniel was letting out string of curses with a mix of lewd noises. He could feel his shaft throbbing against Jihoon's warm tongue. He left his fingers curl into Jihoon's hair, urging him to do more.

 

As if Jihoon got the message, he places his lips around the tip, sucking it for a few seconds before bobbing his head up and down, turning his head from time to time for a different angle.

 

Daniel let out a loud groan, tightening his grip on his best friend’s head and started bang it to his dick. Jihoon choked a little, with drools dropping to the floor, but soon got used to his long dick hitting the back of his throat— thanks to his gag reflexes. Jihoon's tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes, slipping just a little. Daniel looks at his best friend with hooded eyes— _he is beautiful_. It feels so unreal that Park Jihoon, his best friend since they were kids, is sucking _his_ dick.

 

And— _god, his mouth is amazing._

 

" _Fuck_ , Jihoon," Daniel hissed.

 

While Daniel was out of his mind, Jihoon felt hot. He abruptly stopped so he could start undressing himself.

 

" _Hurry_ ," Daniel whimpers at the loss of heat surrounding his shaft.

 

Jihoon surely took his time to tease him. Daniel came back to his senses and his eyes were well fed as he was shown bit by bit of Jihoon's milky skin. The younger pulled his shirt upward and threw it to the side. He then took hold of the hem of his boxers to pull them down slowly— his tip getting caught by the cloth and bounced as it was finally freed. Daniel could feel himself twitching when he saw his best friend’s naked body. He was thin but his thighs are thick, his skin is flawless and milky— perfect for licking, planting kisses, bruises and hickeys.

 

Jihoon pushes Daniel to make him rest his back against the couch before placing his lips on the thick length to continue sucking him. Daniel’s still breathless at how Jihoon skillfully sucks him. The latter suddenly placed his tongue on the underside of his shaft as he deep throats him— tears gathering again at the corner of his eyes. Daniel was _losing control_ , especially when the younger decided to caress his sack with his soft little fingers.

 

There's something wet that Jihoon feels on his abdomen. It was his _pre-cum_ dripping out from his stiff and untouched length. He touches the tip to coat at least three fingers before quickly prepping himself. He let out a loud sultry moan against Daniel's shaft—sending him vibrations that made the elder's toes curl and groan in awe. Jihoon bucks his hips to meet his fingers, not caring about how sloppy, messy, and painful his prepping was. Jihoon could feel Daniel’s dick getting thicker inside his mouth and he can already taste the bitter cum on his taste buds— _he's.._

 

“Jihoon, I'm- _I'm so_ —“

 

_..so close.._

 

Jihoon suddenly stops— making Daniel look at him with wide eyes, disbelief written all over his face. Jihoon licked his lips, tasting the remnants of Daniel's liquid.

 

"Why'd you stop?"

 

Jihoon didn't answer but instead rose from his knees then started to stand on the couch— and Daniel wonders if he was asking for a payback blowjob. _But he was wrong._

 

Daniel and Jihoon gritted their teeth when the younger lowered himself on the elder's length. Jihoon cries at the stinging pain, he cries as he lowered himself slowly until the tip is inside him. Jihoon can feel his hole ripping apart— he feels like he's about to break anytime soon. His quick prep was no help at all. He was half-way there but Daniel stuns him with his words.

 

“Jihoon-ah you’re so warm.. _so tight_ ,” Daniel kisses Jihoon's tears away. "You're _amazing_ ,"

 

Jihoon's heart flutter, feeling glad that he’s making his best friend feel good and forget everything about the break up that just happened a while ago.

 

“Hey, you okay there?” the elder asks. Jihoon laughs a little when he saw Daniel’s very innocent, very caring face. Daniel looks away— flustered at how Jihoon giggles at him.

 

“ _Deeper,”_ Daniel mumbles. “ _Please..._ ”

 

Daniel didn’t expect Jihoon to hear him.

 

"What’s my _master’s_ request?” Jihoon teases him, wiggling his hips. Daniel shivers and reddened but says it again, making sure to be audible this time. “Say it louder, please. _Jihoon_ won’t do it if he didn't hear it properly,” Jihoon continues to tease Daniel, making him pissed.

 

“ _Fuck you_ , I said deep-” Daniel’s sentence was replaced by a loud strangled noise when the younger bites his lower lip and quickly smashed himself down until the very base of Daniel's dick— the pain made the younger scream and cry his lungs out.

 

"Y-you _big_ boy.." Jihoon breathes out through his tears, circling his arms around Daniel's neck before pushing himself up and bringing his hips down again. Daniel was thick, hot, long, throbbing and twitching inside of him. He feels full engulfing the elder whole. His hole burns at the friction, unsatisfied with the lack of slickness and lubrication. Jihoon shudders, sighing heavily as sweat covered his whole body.

 

" _Fuck,_ " Daniel groans and grips on Jihoon's waist tightly to guide him up and down. The sensation around his dick was too pleasurable, he's afraid he might release too soon. Jihoon's insides feel so wet, warm, and soft hugging his shaft. He let Jihoon ride him half-way so he can adjust to his huge dick.

 

After Jihoon adjusts to his size he started to slowly move up and down again until it reaches the very base of his shaft. He began slowly bouncing on Daniel's dick. Jihoon whimpers at the large size of Daniel, his eyes started to gather tears and fall across his flushed cheeks. He tries to take Daniel even deeper this time— pleasuring the elder even _more_.

 

"Jihoon, _p-please_ ," Daniel begs. "Please, _faster_ ,"

 

The younger male took his lips into a chaste kiss and with a trembling body he starts to bounce aggressively into Daniel's dick. The pain subsided and soon replaced by a beautiful sensation— _pleasure_.

 

"H-Hyung, you feel _so good_ ," Jihoon cries, "So— _aah_.. _big_ ,”

 

 _Shit, how could Jihoon be this beautiful?_ Daniel wonders.

 

The older male starts to thrust upwards to meet Jihoon's fall. He bites into Jihoon's neck, giving him a hickey he never asked for. Jihoon shivers at the action, whimpering even more. Daniel was going mad, Jihoon was _something_ — he was something _more_.

 

"Daniel— I'm.. t-tearing apart," Jihoon says. Daniel feels himself getting bigger inside of him.

 

"You drive me crazy, Park Jihoon," Daniel pants and grabs Jihoon's thighs and placed him on the coffee table.

 

Jihoon was surprised at the bold action but resumes into a moaning mess when Daniel slams hard against his hole. He felt abused, swollen and painful but _he loves it_. The younger feels himself drooling at the unbearable pleasure eating him alive. The older male's thrusts were so quick Jihoon couldn't keep up anymore. He was so breathless, suddenly seeing stars everywhere.

 

_Daniel.._

 

Jihoom sobs again, he hugs Daniel even tighter, his legs also hugging Daniel's waist so he could ram inside him even deeper.

 

_.. I really love you.._

"Ah— _H-Hyung_.. haa.." Jihoon huffs out.

 

Daniel lifted one of Jihoon's legs to place it on his shoulder. Jihoon was too tired to react to the new position. But when Daniel slams back in with his full force Jihoon saw the universe before his eyes—Daniel had successfully found his prostrate.

 

" _Daniel!_ " He grips onto his shoulders tightly until he has left finger prints on the pale skin.

 

The other seems to know the deal behind his loud cry— he keeps the angle and rams into Jihoon with the same force. The table starts to creaks and make wooden noises. Jihoon swears he's going to be sore tomorrow— specifically his ass and his voice.

 

"Daniel.. _ah_ , D-Daniel.." Jihoon chokes out chanting his name.

 

Daniel tried to reach for Jihoon’s fully erected length. It was glazed with his own pre-cum, throbbing and red. It’s not fair that Daniel’s the only one experiencing all the pleasure, right? So, Daniel tried to stroke Jihoon’s neglected dick the same pace he moves his hips. Daniel notices a hot liquid coming out of his best friend’s tip. Jihoon’s leaking so _badly_ , his length really needs a helping hand. Jihoon melts into the touch of the older.

 

"Jihoon.." He calls out to the whimpering male.

 

"H-Hyung.. _hngh_ ," Jihoon whines. "D-Don't touch me _there_ —I'm—"

 

“I’m near,” Daniel says while stroking the younger’s length.

 

“M-Me too,” the younger responds.

 

After a while, both felt the electrifying feeling of coming out— both of their hips jerking.

 

“Shit—,” Daniel moans out. " _FUCK_ —" He let his liquid shoot itself inside of Jihoon.

 

Jihoon was also moaning a little too loud at the climax. They became a mess— cumshots spread all over Jihoon’s entrance and his lean body. Daniel couldn't get enough as he still rides Jihoon's abused hole.

 

"Wait, Jihoon— _let me_ —" Daniel groans again, quickening his pace to ram himself inside Jihoon once more.

 

The sound of skin slapping echoed inside the room and Jihoon was a moaning mess again. Jihoon covered his eyes with his arms, feeling really dizzy with pleasure once more— his soft dick was moving back and forth with Daniel’s hips.

 

“ _Please,_ Jihoon,” he pleads at the younger, even though Jihoon wasn’t even complaining. He would be even gladder and more than willing to go for more rounds— _for Daniel._

 

Daniel sloppily kisses Jihoon's lips until they go numb and plump. Feeling a heat in his lower region he thrusts even deeper, the table moving along with his harsh thrusts. Then with one last blow he came inside of Jihoon again with even more cum. Jihoon moans even louder this time then settles into breathing deeply.

 

Daniel pulls out and observes the red gaping hole— cum was still dripping out of it. Daniel frowns, inserting his fingers in and out so cum won't spill from his stretched hole.

 

_No, don't spill, come back inside._

 

After a few minutes, Daniel stops fingering Jihoon as the cum stops dripping. Jihoon's hole twitched and Daniel had the urge to kiss it.

 

Daniel carried Jihoon to sit on the couch and he began searching for his clothes so Jihoon won't have to hurt his back. Jihoon’s snapped out from cloud nine and came back to his senses.

 

He blushes— really embarrassed on what just happened between them. They just did _the deed_.

 

"Sorry if I was too harsh," Daniel scratched the back of his head. He never thought he'll experience having sex with a boy— let alone, his best friend, Park Jihoon.

 

"N-No, it's perfectly fine, hyung," Jihoon tiredly smiles. Also still couldn't believe he had done it with his long time crush— his best friend, Kang Daniel.

 

“So, you like me, huh?” Daniel suddenly teases Jihoon making the younger’s face flush even more.

 

He doesn’t answer his question, but after a while he frowns again, there was an ugly feeling inside of him.

 

“So now you’ll hate me.. because I’m _gay..”_ Jihoon started to sob again. He covers his eyes with his fists and tried to contain the waters.

 

Daniel stood up from the couch then hugged his best friend. “ _Shh_ , don’t worry, you let me realize who am I supposedly belong to,” Daniel smiled then lightly kissed Jihoon’s lips. That suddenly stopped the water works in the younger's eyes.

 

“Huh?” Jihoon sniffs— now confused on what his best friend just told him.

 

“Maybe I should start loving you from now on. Not loving you as my best friend, but loving you as my.. _boyfriend_ ,” he says, "Well, if you want to," Daniel reassuringly told Jihoon.

 

_I want it more than anything else, but.._

 

“But how about your friends? They’ll judge, discriminate you now for being gay,” Jihoon bit his lips— he doesn't want Daniel to risk everything just for him.

 

Daniel cups Jihoon’s face, and looks at him in the eyes. “So what? at least I’m with someone who knows me very well, someone who cares for me whenever I’m down, someone who loves me eternally and unconditionally without expecting anything back."

 

Daniel only realizes this now but—

 

" _I love you_ , Park Jihoon.”

 

—he has to tell him what he's feeling at the moment.

 

Jihoon tears up when he heard that

 

“I love you the most _, Kang Daniel_ ,” Jihoon faced the elder and engulfs him into a warm embrace and the older male hugs the younger back— even tighter.

 

Jihoon concludes that this day is indeed the most beautiful day of his life. He never expects for Daniel to love him back. Waiting for years seem to be more worth it than he thought. What matters to him the most right now, ever since the start, is _Daniel,_ always _Daniel._ Jihoon promises to cherish their relationship and take care of it. He would want to spend his entire life with Daniel beside him.

 

And of course, Daniel would want the same.

 

“Hyung?” Jihoon feels his cheeks heat again.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Put some clothes on, please,”

 

“Okay, enough of this, let’s clean up fast and cuddle later, shall we?"

 

Jihoon's heart skips a beat

 

"— _my boyfriend?_ ” Daniel adds.

 

Jihoon threw Daniel’s clothes to him to shut him up and out of embarrassment— but he really knows that his heart is beating so fast right now, Jihoon thoughts that he might even die from it.

 

Jihoon looks at Daniel with a smile as the latter frowns at him for throwing his clothes.

 

Finally, his love of his life, his childhood friend, his best friend is now his _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Winkyboy here again for my another fic! I hope you enjoyed reading this! It would be nice if y’all leave a comment on how could I write better. Thank you yeon_shii for helping and for proof-reading this work!


End file.
